The present invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly, to containers with removable dividers and to systems for removably partitioning the interior of containers.
It is well known to provide a divider in a container for the purpose of defining compartments in the interior of the container. Using dividers allows items carried in the container to be separated and protected one from the other and prevents the intermixing of the divided items within the container. Conventional dividers include removable inserts which conform to the shape of the interior of the container and sliding dividers for adjustably partitioning the interior of the container.
One problem with known dividers is that the dividers do not accommodate a container handle and are difficult to place in, and remove from, is the container. This is particularly true in cases where the container handle is formed of a rigid material and cannot be moved to accommodate the divider.
Known dividers also suffer the disadvantage of moving within the container to undesirable locations. Such movement may adversely impact the items stored within the container.
There is therefore a need for a container with removable dividers that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. There is also a need for a container with removable dividers wherein the dividers are configured to be easily placed in, and removed from, the container. There is a further need for a container with removable dividers wherein the dividers are securely held within the container.